


Supernatrual Special Forces

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Five years after the angels fell and made themselves known, with the Supernatural Special Forces settled enough, Dean moves into a house to start a somewhat normal life, but instead finds himself with a non-corporeal angel asking for help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Angel for being an awesome-tastic person/beta :*

Five years ago the world changed in one night. The angels made themselves known, sure it was by falling from the sky, but as people filmed what they thought was a meteor shower some of the angels walked up to them with their badly tattered bodies and wings to show themselves to the masses. It was chaos for weeks after until Agent Henrickson called and together with the help of Dean and Bobby the Supernatural Special Forces was founded. All the hunters around the U.S. had official FBI badges now and didn't have to fake everything, they had real paychecks now and were able to set roots and just hunt in their local areas or states. The SSF also helped trained Psychologists, after the Agents came in and fixed the supernatural problem, the victims would be sent to them after the SSF cleaned up the mess. Each state had at least three different Psychologists to help, the bigger states and the mid-west states getting a couple more. Doctors were also trained to see the signs of different attacks so agents would be called faster. 

Dean worked hand and hand with Victor perfecting the SSF, only just now feeling it was a good enough force that he could set up a home. He bought a small home in Kansas and set out to be a regular guy. There was a department in Kansas City, and even though the drive took almost forty-five minutes from Lawrence to work each day, Dean didn't want to live in a big city and wanted to set roots in the last place he truly had them. His house was a small two bedroom split level home with a basement, in Lawrence on the other side of town from where he lived as a boy, with his paychecks he'd saved for the last few years he was able to afford it outright and have a few hundred left over to have furniture. 

Sam had helped a little in the set up for the unit, but he mostly stayed in California at Stanford. Dean was proud that he would graduate with a degree, but didn't like that he helped even though it was just a little. Sam was going to set up a law office that specialized in the supernatural cases when he got his diploma. 

Bobby wasn't happy about the news of the supernatrual getting out, and was less happy about the FBI knocking on his door looking for him and Dean. He'd learn to like Agent Henrickson, but he still had his reserves about the suits. Bobby moved with Dean to Kansas to run the KC department, to ride the desk as he'd call it, and also moved into a small house in Lawrence. He moved up the street from Missouri and often hung out with the older woman after work. Missouri had a peace about her that Bobby hadn't seen in a while, he knew her before Mary and used to talk to her regularly, but after John left and Bobby had to start helping raise Sam and Dean while teaching John hunting, it got hard to speak to someone from his past like her. She understood though, of course she did, and greeted him with open arms and a casserole like he was just a regular neighbor –just what Bobby needed. 

As for the angels, most of them had left back to heaven after their grand exposure when the doors were found to go back. Some still stayed behind on earth, but those that did were ones that claimed they never felt at home in heaven. One of the angels who stayed, his name is Inias. He helped Dean with the set up of the unit, and he regularly goes back and forth between heaven and earth. He has a list of the angels that were there around the time of the fall and disappeared after. Everyday Inias checks the list and looks everywhere around the worlds to try and find the missing angels. The one he's most scared for is an angel named Castiel that was in his garrison. Inias says it's unlike Castiel or Hannah, who was missing too, to miss check in, that he isn't like Gabriel or Balthazar who split after the angels descended on the Earth. 

-x- 

Dean still went on hunts, wherever he was needed and was paired with a girl slightly younger than him named Charlie. She was like the little sister he never knew he wanted and his nerd brother rolled into one tiny body with fiery hair that rivaled her personality. They became fast friends and she soon moved into the spare bedroom, it was for when Sam visited, but when Charlie said she didn't have a place to live and didn't want to live alone now that she knew what went bump in the night, Dean couldn't refuse her a space. They drank like old war buddies after a long days work and fought like an old married couple when Dean left the toilet seat up or didn't clean up the beer he spilled when he had too much. 

The SSF also had a few random supernatural creature's in it to help. There was Garth, who used to be a hunter until he got scratched during a werewolf hunt, but was managing his condition. Benny, the most friendly vampire you would ever meet, he was Dean's partner when Charlie couldn’t make it to a hunt. Madison and Kate were werewolf as well, they mostly were paired with the more seasoned hunters as their partners since they were new to not being human anymore and would have troubles with controlling their animals sometimes. Inias and a few other angels helped as well. 

-x- 

Still getting used to being settled in one place even months after being there, Dean wondered around his house, it was late and he couldn’t sleep. He walked to his back porch to have a beer and listen to the wildlife around the house that hadn't slept yet and the few noises his neighbors still made at this hour. The night seemed like a normal mid February until he looked in his neighbor behind him's back yard. There was a man spinning around in the yard with his arms open wide just feeling the wind like it was the first and last time he'd ever feel or smell the last bits of winter in the air. The man looked to be around his age, but that wasn't what Dean was surprised by, what Dean noticed the most was that the man literally glowed and had an ethereal look to him. His tan trench coat swung in the breeze like a wraiths cloak. His eyes closed as he bent over and smelt the lilies that were trying to bloom early and fell to push his toes in the grass just starting to grow back after their winter freeze. His bare feet didn't have any mud on them, and just as Dean stood to walk closer the man disappeared. 

Dean couldn't get the apparition out of his head, he had checked the house to see if there was any deaths there that would explain the ghost and found none. Time went by and without fail some time in the middle of the night the man would appear in the yard and every night he tried to get up to talk to the other man he'd looked spooked and disappear. Dean tried to get Charlie to see the man, but she said she only saw a shapeless bright blue light that somehow also looked pale. Dean had tried to take pictures of the man to show Inias to see if he was the missing angel Inias had been worried for, but every time he took the picture the flash would scare the man and he'd disappear for the rest of the night. 

-x- 

The fall hurt but it was nowhere near the pain his human captors had put on him. The sigils and wardings that his captors had put on him to keep him in had helped to keep the spell that made the angels fall mostly at bay. He only felt it a little of it, but that tiny amount of it he'd felt hurt. It felt like his wings were trying to burn away from his body, but all that happened was they were singed a little on the ends. His grace felt like it was being ripped from his throat then stuffed back down again. For five minutes it was nothing but agonizing pain. 

"Looks like one of your stupid family members just made all your brothers and sisters fall, maybe we'll get more of you to study," the taller captor with blonde hair and an easy almost monotone voice said to him after Castiel's screams faded, his red haired partner stood behind him smiling and agreeing with him. 

They left him for five days after that. His corporeal wings stuck in their fish hook prison attached to the ceiling. His feet barely able to keep him standing, toes barely touching the floor. His arms were spread and attached to chains on the walls beside him, the Enochian runed cuffs keeping them in place no matter how hard Castiel fought against them. 

He closed his eyes and prayed to his brothers and sisters, warning them, begging them to come help him, he wasn't sure which. He wished so dearly that he could talk to them. Castiel had only been here for a few days before the fall, and wasn't even sure they'd know he was missing now that they were spread across the world. He wasn't sure if he should be glad he was captured so he still had all his powers or saddened that he wasn't there to go through this with his family and help them out. 

He never should have answered the summoning. They threw the cuffs on him before he could even get any words out asking why he was there. 

His captors brought home a second angel for their experiments when they returned from their trip, Hannah. Castiel and Hannah had met a few times in heaven, but now would spend more time together. Their kidnappers rejoiced when they found that angels have no genders and that even though Hannah was in a males body, she was still a 'female' angel. They were kept in the same room, chained to the walls across from each other facing the other. Castiel was somewhat glad to have another angel to speak to, but saddened too that another angel was going through what he was going through. 

They ran tests of all kinds to see how Castiel, who hadn't been affected by the fall, and Hannah, who had, differed. They would analyze to see if Castiel and Hannah felt things the same, like fire and ice and everywhere in between. Their captors would attempt to spell Hannah's broken wings out to play with at least once a week before they gave up after a few months when her wings wouldn't show. They would video tape them, twenty four hours a day every day, to find out what Castiel and Hannah would talk about when they were not around; to make sure that they weren't planning on escaping- they learned that their captors didn't know how to speak much Enochian, especially not old Enochian, and would communicate in just that. 

The experiments happened every day and five years had gone by now. 

He'd learn his captors names were Gadreel and April. He found it weird one of his captors was named after an angel that did heaven no favors by being made, but he found it fitting that the human wasn't that good either. When Castiel had learned how to project himself to the outside, it was the happiest moment of his and Hannah's time in captivity. His captors focusing solely on keeping him and his grace inside and didn't realize that the body he was in had a soul that if he focused enough on he could use that soul too. He'd just gone outside to the garden at night when his captors were asleep. 

The spring was beautiful. Colorful flowers everywhere and lush green grass to feel between his toes. The senses of his vessels soul were dulled, but they were there enough to enjoy all that the outside had to offer. Winter was cold, but the snow was beautiful. Summer was too hot for Castiel's liking, but the Fall was beautiful as well. Spring with its flowers and bees was his favorite though. 

Anna had kept watch over his body when he moved away. He tried to teach her how to, but she had only gone out with him a few times, her grace too low to focus as much as Castiel's could, it was best when she stayed behind. After a while their captors had let her go from the chains that held her. They had kept her in the same room as Cas, who was still chained, enchanting them more for if she tried to free him they would tighten on him and cause him more pain. She learned not to try and free him and would sit in the room talking to him, when he projected outside, she would pinch his ankle if their captors came back. 

He watched the neighborhood on his nights out, seeing how far he could walk from his body and saw a new man move in. He didn't think anyone could see him so he didn't stop his nightly tramples through the fenced in yard. It was only a few months after the man moved in before he started to notice Castiel. He almost wanted to keep himself hidden, assuming the human would do nothing to him or for him that his abductors hadn't already done, if not do worse. 

The more other human kept trying to take pictures of him, part of Castiel started to want him to, but every time Anna would pinch his ankle. He wanted his brothers and sisters to know he was still there. He decided the next time he saw the man, he would try and get close enough to talk to him. 

-x- 

The ghost, apparition, or whatever the man was, started to came and see him every night for the last few weeks after Dean first saw him. He would just appear in Dean's kitchen sometimes, others he would appear on Dean's back porch. They had got more close as this had gone on, now in the first few days of spring the man would often just sit in Dean's garden and watch the bees. 

"I don't know how much time I have, my name is Castiel, please help me." 

Dean, even as a trained hunter and as someone who'd got used to the man popping up still got scared whenever the man just appeared in his kitchen, and nearly dropped the can of soda he was grabbing. The guy normally appeared at night, but this was the middle of the day, and he'd never spoke before. He couldn't help but to pause out the burn of distress in Castiel's voice. 

"I'll try and help. Please try and come back here tonight." 

Dean called Inias right after the man left him. That name Castiel, it stuck with Dean, repeating in his brain until he connected the dots. Castiel was the angel that Inias had been looking for. He wondered if the angel had been kept with any of the other angels that Inias had been looking for. Dean wished that Sam was closer to help him during this, but he knew Bobby was close and if needed, he texted Bobby to be on standby. The older man knew that code for what it was and came over to sit at the corner to watch Dean's house. 

When Inias showed up, Dean told him what happened. How Castiel had come to him for the last few weeks, how he had watched the house for the last few hours to find out who was there. That the people who owned the house were a brother and sister, Gadreel and April Kelly. They had bought the house five years ago and never went out much together, one of them always stayed in the house. 

Castiel came back to them that night and informed them that only Gadreel was in the house and they had to hurry because April was the ill-tempered one. Dean and Inias asked a few short questions about where he was held in the house and what was holding him there. The plan was for Inias to take Gadreel out while Dean went to free Castiel, since Inias couldn't enter the room without being trapped. 

They quickly and quietly went to the house, shoes and socks off as to not make any noises. Dean picked the lock and opened the back door, it was closest to where Castiel was held in the basement. Dean took the steps quickly, bolt cutters and an angel blade in his hands. He reached the bottom of the steps and started slashing through all of the sigils he could reach with the blade, he could physically feel the air lifting in the room. 

"Who are you," he asked when he finished slashing through most sigils on the left most wall in the room and moving to the back wall. 

"I am Hannah, Angel of the Lord-" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I didn't ask for the whole speil. Can you help yet or are you still stuck?" 

Hannah was freed enough to help after Dean slashed through half of the wall he was on, he threw her the bolt cutters. She climbed up on the chair in the room she used to sit and sleep on and cut the chains at the wall, using the sheers to slice through the symbols at the base of them first. The chains and Castiel fell to the floor, the latter breathing heavily. Hannah ran to Castiel's side as Dean finished his work. With the chains freed from the hooks she tried to get those from Castiel's wings, but all it caused was Castiel to scream in agony, they'd have to wait until they got to a safe place. 

"Can you escape now," Dean asked somewhat out of breath. Both angels pointed to one last sigil, it was a giant one that took up all of the ceiling. Dean had never seen one like that before, "How the fuck do I break that one?" 

"Just a side will do, it's like a Demon trap. If any part of it is broken, it is all broken," Hannah answered. 

Dean took the sheers back from Hannah and threw them into the ceiling. The room shook as lightning struck across the room, crumbling the beams and plaster above them. All three of them ran from the room and met Inias at the back door, then ran back to Dean's home. 

Inias and Hannah sat Castiel in a chair in Dean's kitchen as Dean kneeled before Castiel to distract him, and the angels began to pull the hooks from Castiel's wings. Dean asked Castiel of what heaven was like and what he would do now he was free, feeling a pang of pain in his chest as he thought of the angel leaving him. Dean's hands were red and almost broken from how tight Castiel was holding onto them after the hooks were pulled free. The only thing Dean had laying around to help was Ace Bandages that they wrapped around the wings to help them heal correct, as Inias took off to ask twenty questions now that the most painful part of the evening was complete. 

Castiel told them of the summoning he'd answered and how that had happened only a few days before the fall and that Hannah had fallen prey to the brother and sister claiming they could help her get her wings back. Inias couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his brother's wings completely intact and asked many more inquiries about them. 

-x- 

Castiel had grown to close to Dean in his time in captivity and didn't want to leave him, even now that he was free. He explained to Inias how he'd thought about it in his time away, watching Dean, that he'd rather stay on earth. Dean and Castiel grew even closer after Cas became a physical being. Their bond grew from strangers to something more profound so quickly that when Sam visited only two months after the rescue, he couldn't believe they had only just met in corporeal form. 

Dean would rub Castiel's wings every night as they healed and straighten the feathers out every night once they were healed. He always paid special attention to where the hooks once were when he played with the angels wings, petting them whenever the angel had them out. He had been doing it for so long, neither of them noticed anymore when he did it, becoming second nature for his hands to bury themselves in the soft plumage. 

With spring coming to a close, a year after they met, Dean was sad to see it leave. He'd grown used to seeing Castiel run around barefoot in the flower beds following the bees as his trench coat, he refused to get rid of, fluttered in the wind. Dean would watch from his porch as Castiel would sit and have conversations with the bees about their honey and their days while the angel made flower crowns. As much as Dean hated to admit, he loved those stupid flower crowns and they were the main reason he was sad to see the season's change as spring became summer which become fall and the flower crowns stopped as the leaves fell. 

-x- 

Gadreel and April were taken to heavens prison, and met Metatron. The three began making plans of escape to seek retribution for their preceded guilt, to make Castiel pay for putting them in there and for not falling under Metatron's spell causing the angel to come more powerful that Metratron was. Fortunately for everyone, April didn't know how to whisper her villainous ideas and they were caught and thrown in sound proof cells in separate wings of the jail. 

When Castiel fully healed he became Dean's new partner and they never left each others sides. Experiencing all of Castiel's firsts together. Cas may have been a soldier for heaven, but Dean found he'd never had to deal with much of what the SSF dealt with, not to mention most of the human things the angel hadn't dealt with before either. First kisses, were learned on a hunt where they were to be a married couple. The first time Castiel slept, was accomplished when his grace had been drained during a demon hunt. For all of Castiel's first Dean was right by his side, where he never left. Especially not after Castiel got his first last name, Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Look... I accomplished a story with no sex :) ....but we'll blame it on that for this being late. Lol.


End file.
